A NEW DAWN
by insane-nymph
Summary: An stranger from the futur needs Dawn to wipe evil from the world.
1. The nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or anything related to it.

* * *

A.N.: This is my first fanfiction so be kind and review. Thanks!

* * *

Another night the same nightmare. I am back on that faithful tower. All alone. Blood dripping from the dress that Glory had mad me wear. Everything is quiet. All of the sudden a kind of flute like music starts coming from the portal. In the beginning is like a whistle mixing itself with the wind. But slowly it becomes louder and louder. I don't feel afraid at all. I know I should be but I am not. Instead a feeling of warmth and belonging washes over me . It is as if the melody is calling me. Begging me to get closer to it . In my hypnotized state obey to it's wishes and plunge in the abyss of the portal. Just before I can touch the light. A unexpected feeling of total panic takes over me. I fight to break loose but am unable to do so. My attempts are all to late as I slowly drown in the portal unable to move or breath... 


	2. Waking dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or anything related to it.

* * *

As if a jolt of electricity passed trough me. I sprung-up out of my bed frantic. My vision blurred by the hot tears coming out of my eyes making it impossible for me to see where I was. My mind still in my nightmare. I try to claw my way out of my prison of light. Knocking everything that is in my way. On the top of my prison I can see Buffy. She has the biggest smile that I had ever seen. I scream for her to help me. Plead her to get me out of here. But she doesn't move. She just stays there and keeps smiling as if I am not there. I call for her again hoping for some sing of life. "Oh! Shut-up you stupid stupid brat! Can't you do anything else than winning like a baby? You're so helpless it's sickening. Can't you do anything on your own? Do you constantly need somebody there to hold your hand? You're pathetic you know that." I put my hands over my ears pressing as hard as I can. Praying that she would stop. Why was she saying those things? I don't understand. My sister loved me she would never willingly hurt me. I know that we had our differences and that I could be annoying at times but we always made a point of letting the other one know that we still loved them. I look up at her smug face and ask her a simple question. "Why?" Her face quickly changed expression. As the happiness got replaced by anger. Her eyes filled with fury. " Why? Why? You dare ask me why? You insignificant piece of dirt. You are the reason I am dead. The pain that you feel is only a portion of what I felt. So embrace it. Every moment of it. Stop looking at me that way. As if you are surprised with what I am saying because deep down you know it is true. You know what you are. You are that little pebble in a person shoe that they can't wait to get rid of." On those last words she starts fading further and further into the light. Her words still echoing in my mind I try to reach her. Doubling my efforts to get loose. Tipping over my mirror and falling straight into it. The pain from the shards of mirror piercing through my skin woke me up. As I look down to my blood covered hands I scream. I can hear someone bursting through my door. I look up and there was Willow and Tara both bearing a worried expression of sadness. " Oh my Goddess! Dawnie are you okay?" What a stupid question I thought. Do I seam okay to you. Luckly she couldn't hear me because the next thing I know is that Willow raced towards me and took me into her arms. "Tara sweetie can you go get some gauze, ointment and a broom to clean all of this up." "Sure. I'll be right back." At this point Willow started rocking me back and forth telling me that everything was going to be all right while I was bawling my eyes out and relentlessly apologizing for the trouble that I have caused. As I calmed down and Tara had finished dressing up my hands I slowly fell back asleep. Listening to Willow steady heart beat.

* * *

A.N.: Review please!


End file.
